princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot and Cool
'''Hot and Cool '''is the 2nd episode of the Nationals OVA and 2nd episode of the Higa arc. It originally aired on May 26, 2006. The opening song is "Flower-Saki Midareshi Hana" by GIGS and the ending is "Hello & Goodbye" by Kondou Kaoru. Summary The First Round has begun and in Singles 3 Ryoma has to play against Tanishi, a player from Higa. At first it seems Tanishi will be defeated easily but after he shows his serve, it becomes a tough match for Ryoma. Synopsis The Seigaku team have come to play their match against Higa. The crowd from Higa calls the Seigaku players "Losers". Ryoma tells Momoshiro how nice it would be to shut them up. Meanwhile Toyoma Kintaro has come to Shizuoka instead of Tokyo, thinking that Mt. Fuji was in Tokyo. He walks around and soon meets a high schoolers. He asks them where the Arena Tennis Court was to which they try to hurt him. Kintaro, angered picks up a scooter and throws it at them. He then meets a cyclist who tells him that he is in Shizuoka and not in Tokyo. Kintaro then decides to run to Tokyo. Seigaku begin Singles 3. It is Ryoma vs Tanishi. Ryoma starts by serving the Twist Serve but Tanishi returns it by using the Carioca step. Ryoma then hits a Cool Drive. The Cool Drive doesn't bounce after touching the ground. Ryoma then hits a few more. Before game point Ryoma tells Tanishi that all the shots he hit were Drive Cs and their rotation speed is less than half of the real Cool Drive which makes Tanishi a bit nervous. Ryoma then wins the game by playing a drop shot. In the next game Tanishi serves his Big Bang and Ryoma's racket gets blown away by its power. Tanishi gets the next two points the same way. At game point Ryoma goes to the back of the court and after Tanishi serves the Big Bang Ryoma attempts to use the Drive B but he barely gets the ball in front of him. In the next game Ryoma keeps his cool by leaving a shot and gets the game. This goes on till the score reaches 6 games all. Tanishi kept all of his serves with the Big Bang and did not lose a single point and Ryoma somehow kept his services too. It now came to a tiebreak. Tanishi kept his serves and Ryoma kept his till the score came to 5 points each. Then Tanishi serves his Big Bang and Ryoma returns it, to every one's surprise. It seemed that Ryoma had dropped his racket before purposely to show that the Big Bang's power wasn't dropping off. Tanishi, extremely furious, says he has to get the next point since it is match point for Ryoma. Ryoma hits the real Cool Drive but Tanishi tries to hit it before it bounces and as a result the ball's extra spin makes it go straight to his face. Ryoma gives Seigaku the lead in the match. His teammates are exhilarated.Sumire Ryuzaki then calls out and says "Who is next." Then Fuji and Kawamura come out of the stands for the next match. Characters Introduced *Kei Tanishi *Junpei Horio *Toyoma Kintaro Tennis Techniques Introduced *Drive C *COOL Drive *Big Bang *Carioca Step Manga Chapter Equivalents *Genius 245: (Wild 1) "Tough Guy" *Genius 253: A Lone Man's Battle *Genius 254: Seigaku vs. Higa *Genius 255: One Shot Killer Big Bang *Genius 256: Each's Service Game *Genius 257: 1 Point Difference *Genius 258: Final Measures *Genius 259: I Hate Gouya Anime and Manga Differences *COOL Drive was first shown in Ryoma's match against Sanada in the manga. In the anime it was said that debuted during his participation in the U.S. Open. *Inoue and Shiba makes appearances in the anime. *Kintaro tosses a cinder block before throwing the motor-scooter at the high schoolers in the manga. *Hyotei is shown to be watching, or at the very least, acknowledging the Seigaku vs. Higa matches. *The referee in the anime did not interfere when Tanishi picked up Ryoma. *It is shown that Oji replaced Ryoma's grip tape in the manga and was one of the reasons he decided to play seriously against Tanishi. Gallery Image:1.The_Seigaku_Team.jpg|The team ready for the match Image:2.Hot_&_Cool.jpg|Episode Name Image:3.Toyoma_Kintaro.jpg|Toyoma Kintaro Image:4.Toyoma_scooter.jpg|Toyoma carrying scooter Image:5.Tanishi_carrying_Ryoma.jpg|Tanishi lifting Ryoma Image:7.Tanishi_Ryoma.jpg|Tanishi vs Ryoma Image:8.Twist_Serve.jpg|Twist Serve Image:9.Carioca_Step.jpg|Carioca Step Image::10.Drive_C.jpg||Drive C Image:11.Drive_C_effect.jpg|Drive C's effect Image:12.Ryoma_run.jpg|Ryoma running for the ball Image:14.Big_Bang.jpg|The Big Bang Image:15.Big_Bang_effect.jpg|The Big Bang effect Image:16.Tanishi_style.jpg|Tanishi's arrogance Image:17.Ryoma_Serve.jpg|Ryoma's Service Image:18.Keeping_Cool.jpg|Keeping his cool Image:19.Ryoma_Return.jpg|2-1 Image:20.Ryoma_Fall.jpg|Ryoma falling Image:21.Tiebreaker_1.jpg|Nice Watch Image:22.Kite.jpg|Eishirou Kite Image:23.Returning_Big_Bang.jpg|Returning Big Bang Image:24.RBB_effect.jpg|Ryoma's Big Bang return Image:25.Mada_Mada_Dane.jpg|Mada Mada Dane Image:26.Sumire.jpg|Sumire Ryuzaki Image:27.Cool_Drive_Effect.jpg|Tanishi's face after Cool Drive Image:28.Ryoma_Cheer.jpg|Teammates appreciating Image:29.Tezuka.jpg|Tezuka nodding Image:30.FuMura.jpg|Fuji and Kawamura Category:OVA Episode Category:The Nationals - Higa arc